worth the wait
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Sam waits and starts to doubt that Jack really loves her.


A/N:This is a story that I had my pal Phil help me with so part of the credit goes to him  
thanks Phil.

Was it all worth it?

* * *

She's waiting.

She's waiting for him to come to her and make her complete, make ittheir livescomplete and to start their new lives.

How long had she been waiting?

Days, months, years, a lifetime. She looks at her watch again and wonders if he is going to make it on time.

It is going to work out. There is nothing holding them back. Love conquers all and they are finally going to be together.

She checks her watch yet again and notices that he's late now.

Doubts start to get the best of her. She starts to look down the hallway to see if she can get a glimpse of him. She walks to the elevator and waits for the doors to open, only to reveal he's not in there.

She shakes off those doubts. She knows he loves her as much as she loves him. There is no way he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.

And that's what's worrying her. Nothing on this world would keep him away, but what about other worlds?

She starts to pace. What if there's an emergency and he has to respond. Or what if he can't get away and he's been trying to contact her? She checks her cell phone and notices that there is no signal. Walking till she has a clear signal, she's disappointed because there are no messages and she's forced to wait, without knowing.

She sits on a bench in the nearby corridor, where she can see the elevator, she gets lost in her thoughts. Maybe he finally realized that I am not worth the wait? Maybe he finally realized that I needed him more then he needed me. She shakes her head to chase the idea away.

She fiddles with her purse and looks if she has any tissue papers, because she can feel the tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall.

When did she become so emotional? This is so not her to be overwhelmed by her feelings, to be that worried, this anxious. Did he realize that this was a mistake and he was just too scared to come and tell her in person?

It's almost 5:00 o'clock. He's still a no-show, and the office is going to close soon. She gets up and looks through the window in despair. He wasn't coming.

In all her angst she hasn't heard the elevator open nor the poor man running to get to her on time. Leave it to Retired General Jack O'Neill to be late for his own wedding.

He sees her looking out the window and stops in tracks. Stunned, by what is in front of him he takes in the view. She is breathtaking in her white, thin dress, with flowers in her hair. He sees her wipe a tear from her face and knows he's responsible for her distress.

He walks up to her quickly and places his hand on her shoulder. She turns around startled and she looks up to him as he smiles.

"Sam, I hope you didn't think I wasn't coming. I got held up. The guys are on their way up from the parking lot. They dropped me off at the front; these are for you."

He holds a bouquet of white roses and blue irises.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I never knew how much paper work there was when you retire. Please forgive me. I love you Sam, I'll never let you wait for me again. You're beautiful so beautiful that my heart actually stopped when I came running through the elevator. When I saw you there near the window, with the light coming through your white dress, I realized how lucky I am to marry you, to be the man that will be blessed enough to spend the rest of his life with you."

Sam smiles through her tears, moved by the words he has just told her, she takes the flowers, smells them, and kisses him longingly.

"I knew there was a good reason why you were late," she says to him.

"You're sure you're up to it Flyboy? Because once we're in that room there'll be no turning back. I'll do this only once so you'd better be sure that you want me," she giggles.

"I've never wanted anything or anyone more," he answers seriously.

He leads her to the court room where the judge is waiting. He whispers to her that she already has the nagging act down to an art. She smacks him in the stomach and hears him whine that it hurt she holds back a fit of laughter.

Daniel and Teal'c come running into the room and apologize for being late.

The ceremony starts.

She has waited a lifetime for this moment, for this instant when she'd be standing next to Jack, giving him herheart, her life, her love.To receive his ring and to be his for eternity.

It was so worth it she thinks to herself.

It was so worth it.


End file.
